Pusilla
Pusilla, the northwesternly most island in the kingdom, is the second largest island in Lato and home to more than two million of its residents. It is home to Miya, the seat of the Biflora royal family, as well as the cities of Japonica, Milesii, Tenius, Verna and Lophiris. The Temple of Hermes and the Temple of Tyche are located on the island as well. Miya Located in the Woods of Miya, from which the city takes its name, Miya is the seat of the Biflora royal family. The family has been based out of Miya for nearly its entire history. The family runs most of the financial system for the kingdom, and because of this nearly every bank in the kingdom has a branch in Miya, while most are headquartered there. Additionally, the Lato School of Economics can be found in the city, as can several economic think tanks. The city is the most affluent in the kingdom and as such is a very expensive place to live. There is a stark divide between the haves and the have-nots in the city. Temple of Hermes While he is most commonly known as the Messenger of the Gods, Hermes is also the god of commerce, which is why his temple can be found in Miya. It is one of the most extravagant temples in the kingdom. Japonica Situated in a hilly region of the island. Japonica is the sun-capital of the kingdom, with 350 days of sunshine a year. It is a favorite winter destination for those who can afford it. Milesii Milesii can be found on the southeastern tip of the island. It is the headquarters of the Borges Trading Company, with all the executive's offices found in the Borges Tower, a 30 story skyscraper. The BTC owns most of the land in the city, it is essentially a company town. Tenius Tenius is an entrepot to the rest of the kingdom, being the main port for goods coming from the rest of the northern islands. The BTC has a sizable presence in the city. Verna A sleepy town, it is only notable for being the headquarters of Judgment. The fact that Judgment is headquartered in Verna is often a subject of confused discussion, but the official explanation is that the first director of the organization was born in the town, and the headquarters was built there to honor him. Lophiris One of the more remote cities in the kingdom, Lophiris is located on a peninsula in the far northwesternly tip of the island. It is very difficult to reach over land; instead, it can really only be reached by the sea. It is a notorious pirate hangout, where pirates from all across the kingdom meet and exchange tips. It is an honored neutral ground among the outlaws, where violence between rival crews is unacceptable. Temple of Tyche Dedicated to the Goddess of Good Fortune, many people who face looming important events (job interviews, exams, marriages, childbirths) come to pray to Tyche, hoping that their endeavors will be successful.